Intoxicated Watermelon
by Bloodyredblackwolf
Summary: Ichigo, a wolf dog hybrid, meets Toshiro a white cat hybrid at a party. Toshiro, believing him to be like the other 'mongrels', snaps at him and insults him, almost letting his inner wolf out, until he runs off. Toshiro later regrets it, when he's told otherwise that Ichigo is not like them. Will he be able to tell him and get Ichigo to forgive him in return? Full Summery Inside!
1. The Cat meets the Half-breed

_**Me: Yay! I'm finally gonna try writing a yaoi xD**_

_**Shiro: Bout time ya did one, Bloody. So it's bout King and Snowball, huh?**_

_**Toshiro: What was that Shirosaki?!**_

_**Me: *Runs away before getting caught in the fight.***_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**_

_**Summary: Ichigo, a wolf dog hybrid, meets Toshiro a white cat hybrid at a party. Toshiro, believing him to be like the other 'mongrels', snaps at him and insults him, almost letting his inner wolf out, until he runs off. Toshiro later regrets it, when he's told otherwise that Ichigo is not like them. Will he be able to tell him and get Ichigo to forgive him in return? Maybe even get some sparks to fly? (There will be a matchmaker!)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Party**_

Toshiro sighed, as he was stared at by one of his older sisters, Rangiku. She had asked him to come with her and Momo to a party later, and so far, he had won by saying no. But now she was giving him the kitten eyes, and his will was slowly breaking.

"Come-on, Toshiro! It just ONE party! That's all we're asking." Seeing him raise an eyebrow, she blushed and turned away.

"Momo says you need to make some new friends, especially after what happened." Toshiro then knew that he'd lost. "Please?!"

Sighing, he nodded, but then sharply answered, but just this one." Seeing her eyes light up and her tail swinging happily, his eyes soften.

**(Oops, did I forget that our lovely Bleach characters are nekos? ((Well some of them)) Well then let me describe them as we go through the story. So far Rangiku, Momo, and Toshiro are the only nekos. Rangiku is an orange Neko, with burgundy-tipped ears and a bushy burgundy-tipped orange tail. Momo is a black Neko, with dark purple-tipped black ears and a skinny black tail with a bell around her neck and tail. Toshiro is a white Neko, with light blue-tipped white ears and a skinny white tail tipped in blue on the end. That's it for now!) **

"When is it starting?" He asked her.

"It's at 7p.m. and ends at 11 if people are still there. Oh! And I want to introduce you to my new 'friend' Orihime and her group!" She said, purring when he rubbed the outer rim of her ear.

"Very well, but only for you, Rangiku. And you as well, Momo." He said, smirking when he heard an 'eep!' from behind the door. His other sister then poked her head end, an embarrassed look on her face.

**Meanwhile, as Karakura Town…**

Ichigo was currently on the receiving end of two bunny-eyed stare downs. Rukia and Orihime were trying to get him to go to a party at Renji's. **(DESCRIBING TIME! Ok, Ichigo is a wolf-dog hybrid, with orange pointed ears tipped in black, then white, with an orange tail with a white underbelly, tipped in black, with Shirosaki as his 'inner wolf'. Rukia is a black snow rabbit with lavender eyes. Orihime is an orange rabbit, with dark gray eyes. And Renji is a baboon/ snake hybrid ((Think of his outfit for Bankai)) with a long white snake tail) **

Apparently since he didn't succeed, Renji had the two try to convince him to come over for the party, even though he didn't.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun! Just this one party?" Orihime pleaded with him, widening her eyes, and sticking her lip out more.

"Yeah, Ichigo! It is Renji's birthday. And you already promised to come, before you had that fight." Rukia chimed in.

Finally, seeing as how they wouldn't stop till he said yes, Ichigo nodded, though soon regretted it when the two squeal.

"But only ONE hour! If I don't enjoy ONE hour of it, I'm leaving. My sisters need to be watched over anyway when my dad leaves for his night job." Ichigo told them, smiling softly as they talked about what they would wear and whatnot, when Rukia asked him the dreaded question.

"Hey, Ichigo! Do you have an outfit for the party?" Seeing him pale at the thought, she jumped him and talked him to the ground.

"If that's a no, you know what this means, right?" She asked, earning a horror-filled look from her half-breed friend.

"SHOPPING!" The two rabbits screamed, while Ichigo groaned.

For the next four hours, they went to different stores, trying on different outfits,**(Well the****girls forcing Ichigo to try on the outfits.) **

Finally, when Ichigo stepped out of the dressingroom for, hopefully, the last time, Rukia and Orihime squealed.

Ichigo was wearing a white tank top, with a leather jacket opened at the collar over it, with denim gray skinny jeans, with fingerless gloves. On his feet were black and white sneakers with gold shoelaces.

"I hope that's a good thing." He said tiredly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment from the looks other people were giving him.

"Well, we have to be there in an hour; hopefully we'll be ready by then." Rukia declared.

Nodding, they left the store, after paying of course.

_**An hour later…**_

Ichigo grumbled as the girls left the house going to Renji's. Staring down at the two in front of him, his expression softened.

"Now, you two, if I'm not back after dad leaves, you two get to bed, alright?" He told his twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu.

"**Hai, Nii-san!" **The twins exclaimed, rubbing up against his pant legs and purring softly.

Walking to the side of the house, he then swung his leg over a black Harley Davidson, pulling his helmet over his bright orange locks.

"**Just don't be late coming back for our annual Twilight Howl!" **They howled to him, seeing him nod back, before reeving up the bike and speeding off after the car the girls took.

_**At the Party...**_

It was official. Toshiro. Was. Bored!

He was leaning against the rail of the balcony, staring out into the afternoon, his tail twitching from side to side in agitation.

His ears then perked up, when he heard what sounded like a motorcycle coming from the distance.

A black Harley Davidson soon pulled up, its driver, lean and well-built, climbed off, pulling off the helmet as they went, giving Toshiro a full view of their face.

_'He..HE'S GORGEOUS!' _The white cat thought, eyeing the male in front of him. **(His scent not making it any better!)**

Then he noticed the ears and tail.

_'He' a damn perverted DOG?!' _He yowled in his mind and out loud by accident, causing the male to look up at him.

Icy turquoise clashed with melted, curious honey-brown eyes.

The young man casually raised his hand in greeting, while Toshiro just nodded back as a reply.

Hours later, during the high-light of the party, Toshiro was still standing in the same spot, gazing up at the full moon, twirling a glass of vodka in his hand.

"Mind if I join you?" A friendly voice asked, causing him to jump.

Turning around, Toshiro meet with amused, familiar honey-brown eyes.

The boy held a hand out, surprising the small feline.

"M'name's Ichigo Kurosaki! Yers?" **(Yup gave Ichi some of Hichi's speech! Got a problem with it?!)**

"Hn. Toshiro Hitsugaya." He replied back, taking the larger, warm hand in his smaller one in a firm grasp and shook it.

Ichigo smirked, before turning to look up at the moon, hie eyes flashing , to Toshiro's confusion, yellow pupils and black sclera.

"The moon, tis beautiful tonight, no?" Ichigo asked, his tail wagging slightly.

"I guess." Toshrio replied, not really wanting to talk to him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and eyed him curiously.

"Do you not like the moon?"

Growling quietly, Toshiro stated,

"No, I just don't like perverted, hormonal MUTTS like you."

Seeing him stiffen, Toshiro humphed and began to leave, when he was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall.

Yowling in pain and fear, Toshiro struggled, until he heard a demanding growl and he stopped, his eyes widening when Ichigo lifted his face.

_'Yellow and black?'_

_**"Well, well, well, apparently, ya don't understand what happens when ya mess with My Alpha,hm?"**_A different, low and sultry, came from Ichigo's grinning mouth.

_**"Well, here's what happens. Ya mess with the dog and ya get tha wolf in tha process."**_He told him and smiled even larger, as he watched Toshiro look at him in confusion.

_**"Ya see, Cat."**_Ichigo said, making Toshiro shiver at the sneer. _**"Alpha is only half dog, while the rest of him is WOLF. Get it now? Also, Alpha is not like those hormonal dog teens you see nowadays. He one of them 'exceptions', which doesn't seem to work well when he comes across hormonal females."** _He told him.

"W-Who are you?" Toshiro asked fearfully.

Seeing him grin, he was surprised at the answer.

_**"M'name's Shirosaki Hichigo, cat, and I'm My Alpha's 'inner wolf', if you may call it that."**_

* * *

_**Ichigo's P.O.V.**_

He called me a mutt.

A perverted, hormonal MUTT.

Feeling a presence in the back of my mind, I knew then that _he _had awaken and wanted out.

_Very well, Hichi. Just don't harm his pretty little face, ya hear?_

_**:Of course Alpha~ Though will try not to do too much damage!: **_

Feeling him come to the surface, I fainted a little, then watched through my mind's eyes, as Hichigo cornered the handsome 'Shiro neko-oji.'

Though I then had to come back when he went to hit the scared feline's face.

* * *

_**Toshiro's P.O.V.**_

I saw the elongated wolf claws coming towards me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

When there was none after a few seconds, I hesitantly opened my eyes, to see Ichigo standing on top of the rail to the balcony,holding his head in pain.

"HICHIGO! I said to not harm him!"

_**"Come on, ALPHA! I wasn't gonna bruise 'im...much." **_Hichigo mumbled, as Ichigo's face now had one brown and white sclera and the other yellow and black sclera.

_'He looks...enchanting,' _I thought, walking towards the half-breed.

Ichigo then snapped his head up, eyeing me hesitantly.

"Stay away, Toshiro. I-I don't want to harm you."

_'But,' _I thought, _'You look too mysterious and enchanting like that.'_

_**"Nah, let him come, Alpha! That way I can harm his little head!"**_Hichigo chimed in, before making Ichigo's body jump at me and pushed me against the wall, smirking when the I shivered at the way their body was pressed against mine.

_**"Besides, he seems to like how close we're to him." **_

Reaching a hand down, Hichi/Ichi slammed their lips onto mine, making me gasp and they forced their tongue into mine.

**(All I have to say is...TONGUE WARS! xD) **

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Toshiro moaned as the half-breed's tongue won over and played around in his mouth, until he felt himself being picked up and he wrapped his legs around the taller male, to steady himself.

Breaking for air, Hichi/Ichi latched onto the smaller male's neck, making him moan louder.

Smirking into his neck, the wolf-influenced hybrid reached down and grabbed the cats tail and begin rubbing it up and down, earning a startled purr in return.

"D-Don't do that...Not t-there." Toshiro panted for breath and thrusted against Hichi/Ichi, making the male stiffen.

Then Toshiro felt lips skim over his gently and he looked up seeing hurt and remorse-filled honey-brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro." Putting him down gently, Ichigo then jumped over the railing and ran off.

"W-WAIT!" Toshiro yowled out, but was met with only silence, until he heard it.

A faint howl in the distance, that didn't sound too remorseful to him at all.

Understanding some of those words in the howl, he blushed deeply as he heard:

**"Ill get you ,Toshiro Hitsugaya. And when I do, you won't be able to walk fer a week!"**

* * *

**ME: THERE! My first chapter to a yaoi! Hope ya'll like it xD ^ ^**

**R&R! 1st person who does gets a cookie!**


	2. Love in the Morning and Love in closet

**Me: Chapter 2 of Intoxicated Watermelon is here xD *confetti is thrown dramatically***

**Me: Hmmm...*gives Ichigo/Hichigo the wolf-puppy eyes* Pwease do disclaimer?**

**Both: Bloody-chan does not own Bleach.**

**Ichigo: She does, however own a sick mind *dodges a thrown TV***

**Me: WHAT THE FISHCAKES DID YOU SAY,KUROSAKI?! *tackles him to the ground and wrestles with him***

**Shiro: Anyway, on with the story!**

_Chapter 2: Love in the morning, love in the janitor's closet _**(xD)**

Toshiro sighed for the fourth and final time during the walk to Karakura High School.

He was thinking back to the party, when that happened, when he heard a giggle.

Looking up, he then sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want, Bloody?"

**(YAY! ITS ME TIME xD!)**

Sitting on top a wall above him, was a black-haired girl with pointed ears and fluffy tail,

with amused crimson eyes.

**Why, can't I just pay visit to one of me favorite people, without giving a reason?**

"No."

**Fine, **She then jumped down and turned to give him a serious look.

**A bombing happened near a state close to mine, and I say ya heed Kurosaki-kun's last words fer ya. **

**And one more thing.**

At this turned into a enormous wolf and stared at him with pupil less eyes.

**Watch yer back, kitten.**

With that, she jumped onto a house and vanished.

"MY NAME'S NOT KITTEN, YOU DANG WOLF!"

Not getting a response, he turned to walk away, when he heard it and he froze.

IT was a playful, yet familiar growl.

Turning around slowly, he froze again at the sight.

Staring back at a few blocks down, was a small orange wolf, with black and white tipped ears and an orange

tail with white underneath it,tipped in black, with what looked like half of a mask covering its left eye.

But that's not what shocked him.

It was the eyes.

The left was golden with black sclera,

while the right was a honey brown, though it was also in black.

Toshiro had only one thought.

_'DANG! I hate when that wolf's premonition's are spot-on!'_

**~Hello, Toshiro.~ **The wolf growled, before it jumped.

* * *

**Somewhere far away, a certain author sneezes.**

* * *

_**Ichigo's P.O.V.**_

The family had decided to go hunting today, so now we were split up all around Karakura.

Yuzu had taken the west side.

Dad had taken the east side.

And Karin took the south side.

While I was in an alleyway, smelling around for small animals, I came across a familiar scent.

Watermelon and ice-cream, along with something spicy.

A dangerous combination, especially when your a half wolf.

Stepping out of the alleyway, I came across HIM, with a cute expression.

Hichigo wanted a piece of him again, but I told him to wait until I got him first.

Sitting down a few blocks behind him, I then growled, smirking when I saw him freeze.

Watching him turn around only fueled Hichigo with want in trying a taste at him again, so I prepared myself.

Seeing his eyes widen caused it.

**~Hello Toshrio.~ **I growled out to him, before I pounced, changing while I was in mid-air.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Ichigo grabbed the shocked feline and ran into an alleyway,

and pushed him against a wall.

**"Hello, Cat/**Toshiro." Both counterparts said, licking the feline's earlobe.

Shivering in delight at the touch, Toshiro mumbled out a response.

**"Eh? Didn't quite understand that, Cat." **Hichigo responded, as they began to mess with the feline's tail.

"I- Ichigo," Toshiro panted, but his breath hitched when a warm hand made it descent up his stomach under his shirt.

"Ya know, we really do like how you say our name like that, _Toshiro." _

The half- breed purred, while his sharp claws played with a nipple gently.

"S- stop! I don't have time right now!" The Neko exclaimed, before he was passionately kissed.

"What's the hurry?**We're having such a good time right now." **When he went kiss him again however, he heard a yelp/cry from his sister, Yuzu.

"Looks like we'll have to cut it short, for now, my Shiro Neko- ooji. Someone decided they wanted a piece of my sister, the only full dog of the family.

_**:They never learn, do they, Alpha?: **_

'No, they don't.' Ichigo replied back.

Giving one more kiss to the feline, he turned wolf and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

_**Ichigo's P.O.V.**_

Landing on a building, I looked around, trying to sniff out Yuzu's scent in all the disgusting smells.

Finally finding it, I ran towards it and jumped down, growling out a warning at the cowards who tried to harm her.

My eyes widen and I snarled when I recognized one of them.

"ICHIMARU GIN?!" I snapped my jaws at the kitsune in front of me, who had his usual smirk on his face.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo. It's been awhile. Last I heard of ya, you were crying and blaming yourself for actually thinking that _he _loved you."

My eyes widening, I went to attack, but Yuzu's scared whine stopped me.

"Leave, Gin, before this pup sees something we both will regret letting her see."

Frowning, he beckoned the yellow Lab and black mountain lion to follow him.

"Hope to see you again soon, Ichigo- kun." he said before they disappeared.

Turning back into my human form, I then turned towards Yuzu, my eyes softening when I saw her crying.

"There there, little one it's alright. The bad animals ain't gonna hurt you no more."

I whispered gently as I picked her up, rubbing her back up and down.

I then called out to Dad and Karin, and a few seconds later, they appeared,worry on their faces.

"Is she alright?!" They both asked, and I nodded to them, they sighed in relief.

Handing her dad, I then began to walk off, though Karin asked me where I was going.

"I really don't want to miss my first day at school, but I'll be back later to check up on her."

* * *

**Later...**

Toshiro sighed, as the teacher drone on and on bout the history of how Nekos came to be the superior of the breeds and that only every hundred years, one was born with an element, like his family, for instance.

Momo could use the element of fire and shoot rapid balls of it at her opponents at surprising speed.

Rangiku could control ash, and could cut her opponents in half if she wanted to.

His element was a rare one for nekos, his was ice. He could use as much as he wanted long as there was water in the atmosphere.

Hearing the door opened, the principal, Genryuusai Yamamoto, walked in and quietly spoke to the teacher, who then nodded and gestured for the class to quite down.

"Class! It appears we have a new student this late into the semester, so please treat him well."

Turning towards the door, he nodded at the student for him to come in.

"Please tell us your name, what breed you are and if use any special talents or elements."

"Hn. Well if ya insist, teach."

Toshiro snapped his head up at the familiar voice.

Standing beside the teachers desk, was Kurosaki Ichigo in the flesh.

"M' names Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm a wolf-dog hybrid and my elements are wind, light and anything involving the moon."

The class began to murmur amongst one another and a student, Ikkaku Madarame, if Toshiro remembered correctly, raised his hand.

" Can ya show us a technique involving the moon?"

Grinning, Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes, before snapping them back open and showing glowing blue orbs.

Hearing a familiar insane laugh, Toshiro only had one thought.

_' Hes not doing what I think he's doing, is he?'_

To the class's amazement, a fully white male began to appear, wearing a black and white version of the school uniform.

**"Hello there! M' name's Shirosaki Hichigo, the inner wolf of Ichigo!"**

He said cheerfully, before he froze, as did Ichigo, and sniffed the air.

_"We smell a certain Shiro Neko-ooji we know!" _

**(Oh! Forgot to explain how Hichigo looks! He's a white version of Ichigo ((his hollow form)) with white wolf ears tipped in black and a whit tail with a black underbelly.) **

Arms then went around his neck, while a happy Hichigo stared at him, with golden happy eyes.

**"Ello, Shiro Neko-ooji!" **They both said, their tails wagging in sync.

* * *

**An hour later...**

Since the teacher saw how well the two hybrids got along, she decided that Toshiro would show them around.

**( Before anyone asks, yes Hichigo is still free, he needs to stretch his legs sometimes!) **

Toshiro kept feeling a headache coming, when he felt his cheeks getting nuzzled.

"What's that matter, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked rubbing against his left cheek.

**"Yeah, Cat! Ya look frustrated!" **Hichigo added, them both looking at him in concern.

_"Relax, or we'll do it fer ya." _

Looking around, Ichigo then spotted a janitors closet close by and smirked.

Seeing his Alpha's smirk, Hichigo looked in the same direction and also smirked, before nodding to him.

Grabbing Toshiro, Ichigo hoisted him over his shoulder and ran into the closet, Hichigo coming in behind him, closing and locking the door.

Sitting down in the spacious area, Ichigo attacked Toshiro's mouth with kisses and licks, while Hichigo attacked the back of the feline's neck.

Moaning into Ichigo's mouth, Toshiro arched his back, and this time, they didn't quit.

Unbuttoning the cats shirt from behind, Hichigo began going down his back, leaving nips and licks as he went.

Pulling away, Toshiro's mouth was then assaulted by Hichigo,as Ichigo began kissing down his front, while his fingers played with the cats nipples.

Toshiro's groans were silenced,but he whined when Ichigo stopped and noticed something, Hichigo as well.

There, right in the middle of the cat's chest, was an icy blue Dragon tattoo, with ruby red eyes, coiling around the boy's stomach.

_" Nice tattoo ya got there, Toshiro. Wonder how far down it goes."_

Ichigo then began licking the shape of the tattoo, causing Toshiro to arch again, but he was held down by the inner wolf, who went back to attacking his lips again.

Suddenly, the wolf-dogs stopped and perked their ears, before they began to help dress the exhausted feline, but not without both giving him a passionate kiss, causing him to purr on instinct.

_"We'll finish this later, Shiro Neko-ooji." _They whispered, before they went silent as footsteps walked past the door, then they went out and then held out a hand to the feline.

Who seriously hoped the day would go by faster.

* * *

**Me: The chapter is fin! Thanks to a review one of my lovely reviewers sent, I had Hichigo come out to play! Thanks fer the idea Spot! Shiro says thanks as well! **

**R&R!**


	3. Toshiro stays at Ichigo's House

**Me: Chapter 3 of Intoxicated Watermelon is here xD *starts singing to *Dynamite* and throws hands in the air***

**Me: Congratz to MoonlightGlacier for getting the poll right, it was Aizen who was Ichigo's old lover, bet**

**ya weren't expecting that!**

**Toshiro: Really? That old geezer? **

**Aizen:...**

**Me:...Uh...On with Chapter 3?**

_Chapter 3: Toshiro stays at Ichigo's house!_

Toshiro walked down the quite streets, sniffing around for his favorite hybrid, with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

Stopping in front of what appeared to be a mixture of a house and clinic, he hesithesitated, before knocking on the door.

"COMING!" Yelled two voices simultaneously.

Opening the door, was a lion hybrid cub that looked exactly like Ichigo.

The other, was a wolf hybrid pup, with mid-back curly brownish black hair, wearing dark-shaded white sunglasses, as well as a burgundy brown suit with shredded ends on the jacket.

"Can we help you?" The lion cub asked shyly, staring at him with wide brown eyes.

"I'm hoping a Kurosaki Ichigo lives here? My sister kicked me out, cause I was laying around doing nothing."

"Oh! C- come in then, Mr.?" The cub asked, though the wolf gave him a cautious look.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." At that, both widened their eyes and looked at him in awe.

"You're the one? The one Nii-sama has been telling us about?" The wolf pup whispered.

"I guess?"

"Then,please, don't hesitate to come in! I'm Kon and that's Zangetsu. We're Ichigo's youngest siblings." the lion cub exclaimed.

Stepping inside, Toshiro the living room, where he saw the top of Ichigo's head peeking out.

Smirking, he placed a finger to his lips to hush the younger, before stalking closer to male, until he pounced.

* * *

Ichigo felt a presence appear above him, so when it landed on him, he spun around and pushed the attacker into the couch, growling dangerously.

"My my, and here I thought you'd be happy ta see me, _Ichigo."_

Looking down, he was met with two amused turquoise eyes.

"Toshiro?"

"In the flesh."

Smiling in relief, he lowered himself on top of the feline and nuzzled his cheek, earning a purr in return.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rangiku kicked me out, saying I needed to get laid or something like that, so I followed your scent to here. Hope I won't be a bother."

"Not at all. In fact, Hichigo been missing ya. I do to, especially since we didn't finish

from last time.

**(Zangetsu and Kon have left the room by now.) **

Lowering his head down, Ichigo captured the ice cat's rosy lips in a kiss, to which he happily responded too.

"W- wait a minute. We can't do THAT, especially with your family here."

"Dad took the twins fishing, while it was my turn to watch the cubs. Seeing as they locked themselves in their rooms, I say we're fine."

"B- but still." The cat was silenced by warm, firm lips.

"If you'd like, I could use a technique to put us in my mindscape, though on the outside it'll look as though we're sleeping."

Nodding his head, he raised himself up then laid against the half- breed's shoulder, soon falling asleep at the sound of his heartbeat."

Opening his eyes, he found himself on an upside down skyscraper. Eyes widening, he quickly grabbed onto the building from behind for support.

Hearing a chuckle, he turn to yell at the chuckler, only to be knocked to the ground on top of something soft.

**"Well, ain't this convenient! I was just thinking bout our sexy Aisu Neko, and he appears in my lap! There must be a God out there who loves me! Ichigo owes me and Bloody 5 bucks!"**

"Later, Hichigo. First we have a guest. We certainly can't treat THIS guest badly."

Warm, battle- scarred hands began to roam up Toshiro's shirt, while cold, pale lips latched onto his and began lick and suckle, earning a loud moan in response.

Unbuttoning the shirt with teeth, Ichigo began his descent down, till he stopped at the tattoo.

While his hands played with the cats nipples,his tongue began to take a tour on the tattoo, starting at the muzzle and going along with that.

Meanwhile, Hichigo had left the neck and began to assault the ears. One hand played with the cats tail, while the other held him in place.

Toshiro was getting wary of his arousal, and he could tell the other two could as well, as they were beginning to get rougher and more passionate, lustful.

"My my, Toshiro. I didn't think you got this high off of us doing this." Ichigo said, smirking as he pulled the zipper of the cat's jeans down with his teeth.

"W- what are you doing?" The feline asked, though he was afraid of the answer.

"Your sister said you needed to get laid, as well as one, we like you and two, your coming into heat, my sexy kitten." Ichigo finished, as Toshiro' s cock was reveled.

Before doing anything however, he turned worried eyes to his soon 2 be lover/mate.

"Are you sure bout this? No turning back."

Sending an annoyed glare, the feline pushed it up into his face, earning a playful growl from both.

"Just do it."

**"Well ya heard, Alpha! Let's get er done!" **Hichigo exclaimed, before latching onto the cats lips, pulling and tugging, while Ichigo began his attack.

"I- Ichigo," the cat murmured, grabbing onto the orangette's head and started squirming around, until he was then pushed to the ground and held in place, the half- breed holding his hips down when he tried to thrust upwards.

**"Aren't ya an impatient one, Aisu~" **Hichigo purred, as he kissed him passionately to drown out his moans.

Stopping momentarily, he held out his fingers to Toshiro, who than began suckle and lick them, till he found them wet enough.

Sticking one finger, he moved it around til he felt the cat could handle it, then stuck a second, then a third and finally, all five.

Finally readying himself, he first stuck the end in first, then began to push in the rest.

When Ichigo hit THAT spot, Toshiro ripped his mouth from Hichigo's and yowled out sensually, along with a sexy noise that made Ichigo wanna do it again.

Pulling it back out again and going in slowly, he began a slow,steady pace, til Toshiro started getting annoyed.

"F- faster, you i- idiot!" he growled out.

Grinning like a certain fox he hates, he began doing as the cat said, till he was pounding into the small male, making him yowl out in pleasure.

Pausing for breath, he then grinned at the feline and his dark counterpart.

"I hope your not tired yet, _Toshiro, _because we're just starting."

he purred, watching the young cat's eyes widen.

**"Remember? We said after we met that when we caught you again, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Well here we come our little Aisu Neko, cause in here, time travels longer. In the outside world, we may be asleep fer but a day..."**

...But in here a day is a week. Get ready, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Ichigo finished, as they laughed at his look of horror, before glomping him.

"Oh, before we forget, outside of here, you'll still feel the same pains, that you get after THAT happens in here."

* * *

**Next Day...**

Ichigo sat outside of his room, his eyes wide and ears and tail lowered in sadness.

"Come on, Shiro! I said I was sorry! Open the door, PLEASE?!" He whined, scratching at it, while his cat mate was on the other side, hidden under the blankets on the bed.

_'Bloody could've warned about THAT, so that I could prepare myself! No, I bet she took pictures while we were at it! That sick psycho!" _

Getting comfortable, he then noticed something, well three things.

One, it was too quite.

Second, it suddenly became chilly.

Third, he felt a dark presence.

Slowly lifting himself up, he turned and was met with burning crimson eyes, as well as sharpened canines.

**What was that I heard in your mind, Toshiro-_kun? _I didn't quite understand you there~ **

The wolf hybrid that was just mention asked too cheerfully, while cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"W-wait, Bloody! I-i can explain!"

Her eyes narrowed and she tackled him.

**TOO LATE, YOU #%& ! **

She howled as she wrestled with, before putting him in a head-lock, which he got out of.

* * *

Outside of the door, Ichigo heard the fight going on and shudder in fear and horror.

_That's what happens..._he began and Hichigo added.

**...when you make a hot-tempered wolf mad at ya, folks! **He finished, cackling madly.

* * *

**FIN!**

**Me: *Too busy wrestling and fighting Toshiro***

**Shiro: Please read and review! OR I'll come after ya in yer dreams!**

**Ichi: He only joking. But not about the review part! Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go save our mate- *Both counterparts jump into the fight***

*****Afterwards*****

**Me: HAHA, SUCKAS! I BEAT THE LIVING MESS OUT OF ALL YALL! **


	4. Toshiro gets both protective and bold

**Me: ITS TIME FOR INTOXICATED WATERMELON CHAPTER 4! xD *throws confetti into the air and starts dancing***

**Hichigo: _Who gave Bloody all the rum?_**

**Toshiro n Ichigo: -point at the other in defense- HE DID IT!**

**Me: -gives all a dark glare- Who da heck said I was drunk?**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of saying this but I don't own Bleach! If I did, well then, -pervert giggles- Toshiro would be with Ichigo and Hichigo then!**

**Chapter 4: **Toshiro gets protectiveof Hichigo and Ichigo and gets bold.

Seeing as Toshiro had to stay all weekend at the Kurosaki's household, the cat decided to walk with the half-breed to school.

Though, apparently he liked keeping his other self out, cause Hichigo kept running ahead of them, his tail wagging the entire time.

_**Ne ne, it's so much better out here, then being all cooped up inside Alpha!**_The wolf half howled out happily.

"Are you saying you don't like my mind, Hichi?" Ichigo pouted, his ears lowered and his tail as well, making it too adorable to resist.

**ICHIGO-KUN! YOU KNOW HICHIGO-KUN DIDN'T MEAN TOO! **A black blur tackled the half-breed to the ground, turning out to be their awesome author, her ears out and her tail wagging 50 mph.

"Great, you had make her come, didn't you Hichigo?" Toshiro sighed in annoyance, but then yowled in pain, when Bloody pulled his ear.

**I would keep quite you three, especially you, Ichi-kun! _He's _near-by, so proceed with caution.**

With that, Bloody disappeared in a portal of shadows.

* * *

Turning towards his mate, Toshiro eyed the slightly shaking half-breed in concern.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? What did she mean by that?"

"N-nothing, nothings wrong, Toshiro. Everything's fine."

Turning towards the other half, he then asked him.

"Hichigo? What did she mean by that?"

Sighing, the wolf-half knew that the cat wouldn't stop asking until he got answers,so, giving an apologetic look to his other half, he began.

_**Well let's see, it started when Alpha was in another High School...**_

* * *

_Ichigo looked around nervously, before hesitantly entering the classroom._

_Sitting down at a desk, he waited patiently for his detention teacher to show up._

**_'Back then, Alpha was unable to contact me at all, so all I could do _**

**_was_ _watch what happened to him from inside his mind.'_**

_Ichigo snapped his head up when the door slid open, showing the man on the other side._

**_'That was the day, that Alpha met Sosuke Aizen.'_**

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Kurosaki. I am Sosuke Aizen and I'll be your detention teacher for the week your here." The tall man said politely._

_**'He may have been nice to him at first, but once they got into a relationship, that conniving weasel changed his appearance.'**_

_Aizen pushed the young hybrid against the wall, attacking his neck with licks and nips, while Ichigo desperately tried to get away._

_"A-Aizen! We can't do that here." Ichigo whined, pushing hard against the weasel hybrid's chest._

_Hissing in annoyance, the weasel snapped at the young hybrid, slapping him across the face, hard._

_"You are forbidden from stopping me, and yet you still do it!" _

_Widening his eyes, Ichigo squirmed out of the older hybrid's arms and ran down the halls, before he seemed to freeze in place._

_"Turn around, Mr. Kurosaki." The weasel hybrid purred, beckoning a finger when he turned towards him._

_'I-I can't control my body! This must be that ability Keigo told me about, where he could simply look at you with his glowing eyes and control your body.'_

_"Now come here...come back to me." The weasel pleaded and his body started to respond to it, when he felt a vibration._

**_Ya seem like yer in trouble, Alpha. _**

_A voice purred inside the hybrid's mind, grabbing his attention immediately._

_'W-Who are you?' Ichigo asked the voice, making it chuckle darkly._

**_I'm ya inner wolf, but if ya want, ya can call meh Hichigo! _**_A body became clear in his mind, a boy who looked exactly like him except with white skin and gold and black eyes and wearing white and a full maniac-looking grin. _

_Meanwhile, Aizen was getting frustrated, so he then ran towards the young half-breed and tackled him to the ground, which knocked the boy back to reality._

_Holding his arms down with one arm, Aizen then forced his lips onto the younger, while struggling with the boy's pants. _

_Snarling inside his other half's mind, Hichigo barked to grab the boys attention. _

**_Switch with me Alpha if ya don't wanna get raped!_**

_Nodding his head, he then fell unconscious, though Aizen didn't notice and thought the younger had given in, _

_until he was kicked off. _

_Growling, when the hybrid looked up, Aizen looked at him with glowing eyes, _

_smirking when he thought it had worked._

_"Now. Come here, Mr. Kurosaki." The weasel beckoned, until he heard a chuckle, _

_but not a soft chuckle that he usually heard from his little victim._

_No this chuckle was rough and sounded murderous. _

_**"What makes ya think I wanna come anywhere near a sniveling pussy-cat weasel like yerself, when I can find myself a REAL cat. Not some wanna be rodent like you?" **_

_He asked in a trance like-state, looking up at the confused weasel with glowing golden eyes with a black sclera, with what looked like a mask growing on the side of his face._

_Flexing unnaturally long, black claws, Hichi/Ichigo slashed them across Aizen's face, leaving deep marks, that started spurting out blood._

_The weasel screamed holding his face with one hand, though the possessed hybrid didn't see him reaching behind his back._

**'His attack came out of nowhere and blindsided meh, and poor Alpha...was still unconscious when it happened.'**

_Aizen then smirked and threw a bag of strange white powder at the hybrid, who screamed in pain when it hit his skin._

_It was crushed up wolfs-bane._

_ Falling unconscious, Ichigo fell into the smirking weasel's arms, who then carried him off out of the school and into the forest surrounding it. And then proceeded to rape the poor hybrid's body. _

_While he was still unconscious._

* * *

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo screamed out, pounding his fist against a wall, while tears poured down his face as he cried in agony and fear.

He feared of being rejected by the one he loved, who he didn't notice coming towards him.

Suddenly, cool pale arms wrapped around his neck

**(I did not make Toshiro-chan tall! Ichigo-kun is sitting on the ground against the wall he just punched, thats how Toshiro-chan can reach his neck! Anyway back to story!)**

A warm, wet tongue lapped up his tears, while its owner nuzzled his head against his cheek, before kissing him deeply.

As Ichigo responded, he could literally feel the love Toshiro had for him in it,

and he sighed happily, which allowed for Toshiro's tongue to get in his mouth.

After, surprisingly, Toshiro won the battle, they broke for air,

his mate resting his head against Ichigo's shoulder, looking at him with love-filled eyes.

"I would never do that to you, Ichigo, understand? I'll never break your trust like that. Ever."

The feline whispered, cupping Ichigo's face in his hands and kissing him again and pulling his head closer.

**(Oops, forgot to say that Hichigo went back into Ichigo! Just saying that so no one gets confused!)**

* * *

Watching from a skyscraper a few blocks away,

a certain hybrid hissed in anger at the couple's antics, his

dark brown tail slapping against the roof's building in anger.

But he then smirked evilly, and a very conniving thought ran through his mind.

_'I WILL make you mine again, Ichigo Kurosaki! Even if I have to kill your precious people to do it'_

And with that, the hybrid vanished, laughing darkly to himself. _  
_

* * *

**O.o OMG! **

**I cried and punched myself while writing this!**

**How could I do such a thing to Ichi-kun?! **

**-runs to him and starts hugging him to death-**

**Ichigo: Please give nice reviews so she stop crying and suffocating me!**

**Hichigo n Toshiro: R&R! -join in the hugging- **


End file.
